Punishment Is Thy Name
by BattleandRomance
Summary: As my destiny is this, Punishment is the hand fate dealt; Punishment for my adversaries is what I shall deliver'


I don't own Suikoden. My hero is called Terciel, my army Odephus and my ship Alixene

Punishment Is Thy Name

You know what? It itches a little.

I shake my hand as if it will remove the sensation but it never does. And back on board the Alixene in my small cabin with nothing to command my attention it's hard not to notice something like this. I undo the buckles of my left glove and nurse the Rune of Punishment till it stops.

The ship is not really a warm place. Despite the incredible design and skills of Tov that built this contraption (I have no other term for it) the army issue blankets are no substitute for good thick feather filled duvets.

And they are always calling me Sir Terciel. Even Keneth, Paula, Jewel, Tal and Snowe, they call me Terciel when only a little while ago they would call me Terce. It's all so formal like my friendship has been overridden by my responsibilities.

I put on my fleece. I keep it under the covers folded neatly. It's too big, musty smelling and coming apart at the seams but it's warmth in this cold place. In all honesty I was tempted by the captain of the fog ship to go and live outside time and away from all the war and fighting but there was inevitability, cold and creeping that eventually I would have to face the end that Punishment brings.

Currently we're off the coast of, Obel. TheGolem (Found in a dead endnot far from the old haunt of an Angel hair)in Obel Ruins respawns every time you leave and the monsters are pretty strong so my current party rotation (Ted, Viki and Kika) have been training there in preparationfor the confrontations at the El Eil fortress and as the Magic Stones sometimes dropped by the other inhabitants come in handy. Using the Prosperity Rune, and Noah our funds have been growing very quickly though by the time the next round of weapon upgrades have been and gone I'm pretty sure I'll have enough for five jizo clocks (Blasted magic users, their defence is atrocious, it's a wonder they don't get mauled just by walking out the front door) and a bunch of unused lottery tickets that won't amount to anything useful (Except for a red, those sunbeam orbs fetch five grand at any decent item store).

I'm supposed to be resting at the moment. Shiramine's latest catch brought in some mackerel miso soup and broiled sardine that have made a good meal (Although endless fish and buns with red paste have been trying my patience of late). And the cost of things on here. The amount I've spent on armour alone could buy me the nobility of Razril and the entire kingdom of Gaien for starters (Even with hand downs to the ship parties and beyond) and don't even get me started on the weapon sharpening (Twenty seven thousand potch to make it sharper, seventy for make it diamond honed? It's a bloody war and I don't have two potch to rub together).

But it's a community. A self contained, self sufficient community that generally gets along (Mao and Nao have caused a few incidents on deck five and knocking Gau's meat (Fish but he doesn't make that distinction) of out his 'hand' (Just look at them they're more claws) is just asking for trouble). Also what is the deal with people just standing about don't their legs get tired?

I have wandered through the ship on more than one occasion. And I saw some odd things. Ted it seems who never appears outside his room unless he's been roped into combat (Come on leaving him on the first island we came across wouldn't have been good. He has no people skills) has Aldo bringing him his meals so he doesn't have to catch the elevator to deck three and stand in a queue. In the saloon there has been more than one 'tile incidents' over that ridiculous game of Rita's. And if you listen real hard on Deck Five in the middle of the night you can hear chanting and the odd 'explosion' (They aren't that bad though if they were I'd been learning the locker combination for Davy Jones's).

But it all comes back to the rune. I doubt even Dr Yu understands the exertion I'm under. I should be dead by rights after the encounter Pirate Brandeau. And why did Commander Glen only survive for such a short time bearing the rune? I'm coming up to about six months, Lord only knows about the previous bearers, the ones I am not shown. I wonder when the rune consumes me will I be trapped as the others?

I sleep for a short time, I'm not really comfortable and terribly restless but I sleep nonetheless. A tap, tap, tap wakes me and I slip off my fleece and greet Kika, it's time to go. My Twin Destiny Fang feel strong in my grip; the armour feels heavy on my heart.

Sometimes I'll walk down to the library and read. Charting the progress of magic through the ages. I've come across several mentions of the punishment rune plus the true element runes and then some; Bright Shield anyone? The progress from bearer to bearer (Owner does not capture the magnitude of the interlinked destiny or the finality to which possessing a true rune is linked) is poor though. The runes are mentioned yes, but the bearer has been lost in the pages and there are glaring gaps- massive periods of time where they simply disappear in both bearer and existence before cropping up again just as randomly. I'll have to broach the subject to Ted. It seems Leknaat also bears a true rune as she crops up with alarming regularity, not much is known except whenever war and true runes are involved she has appeared before disappearing just as mysteriously.

The shine of my newly diamond sharp weapon has not dulled yet. Which is pleasing. Soon though I'll be scraping monster goop off it. I tell you though mine and Kika's unite does come in handy although to be honest I don't see any measurable change in thecombo despite its continuous use except for a few more light flashes.

Ted helps me to haul a net of fish to Pam for cooking. We often do this before training. We are not short of medicine and such the lottery sees to that but it gives some variation to the bitter tasting potions though a bit of variation and combing foods wouldn't go amiss (Whole roast sardine with miso dressing anyone?). Kika's magic is not brilliant so she bears the prosperity rune with her falcon whilst Viki twirls her Wow Wow wand with the power of lightening.

Whilst its cooking I have the paintings that were dredged up appraised (Another pile of Maestro Graffiti 300 potch profit so I can just about forgive) and won a couple of Jizo Clocks on the lottery (Not as bad as usual).

We all then troop upstairs where Viki teleports us to Obel. Ted is silent, deep in musing much like Kika whilst Viki lags behind slightly clutching her wand clutched close I swear that girl is not all there. As we descend down into the cave I pause and admire the last remnants of natural light.

War, pointless as it is, the killing the fighting is a necessary evil to prove its pointlessness. These people have gathered to protect what we believe is right (Of course the Kooluk do what they believe is right). As my destiny is this, Punishment is the hand fate dealt; Punishment for my adversaries is what I shall deliver.

"Come on Terciel hurry up" Kika (One of the few who drop the Sir part) urged standing with Ted and Viki looking into the dark abyss.

I smile a little and jump the rest of the way down before walking confidently in. Soon we were beset by atrio of Skeletons. I gave my blades a customary twirl before settling into stance.

Punishment Is Thy Name, and I have Conviction


End file.
